tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Thomas and the Statue
Thomas and the Statue is the fifteenth episode of the ninth season. Plot A statue has been ordered to celebrate the Fat Controller's Railway and Thomas is sent to collect it from the Docks. At the Docks, Thomas is very eager to see the statue and tells Cranky to hurry up. Cranky, angry at Thomas for rushing him asks why he wants to see the statue. Thomas looks at the statue's shape, outlined by the tarpaulin That it might be him. That night, Thomas can't wait to tell his friends, but they're all fast asleep. So he wakes up Percy, who tells Thomas that having a statue of himself is nice. The next morning, all of the engines are sent to have a washdown whilst Thomas collects other things for the statue ceremony. Unfortunately, Thomas gets a huge ego and tells Edward and Emily about "His statue" which makes them very cross. When Thomas tries to tell Percy, the little green tank engine tells him that no one wants to here about the statue or talk to him anymore. After his jobs, Thomas heads back to Tidmouth, determined to put things right with his friends. However, the Fat Controller is worried; the snow has blocked the tracks to Abbey where the statue ceremony is to take place. Thomas kindly offers to get the tracks clear of the snow, despite his dislike of his snowplough. Thomas sets to work and soon all of the tracks to Abbey are clear for the engines. However, they're still cross with Thomas. Suddenly, the snow starts to melt off of the statue and to everyone's surprise, it's not a statue of Thomas. It's a statue of all the engines with the Fat Controller. Even Thomas is relieved when he sees the true identity of the statue. Characters * Thomas * Edward * Gordon * Percy * Emily * Cranky * Sir Topham Hatt * Henry (cameo) * James (cameo) * Toby (cameo) Locations * Tidmouth Sheds * Brendam Docks * Sodor Shipping Company * Abbey * Maithwaite * The Steam Team Statue * Peel (mentioned) * Wellsworth (mentioned) Trivia * In Germany and Poland, this episode is titled "Thomas and the Monument". In Japan, the episode is called "Please Thomas". Goofs * The slab Thomas collects points out at one end. * The Fat Controller announces that the statue is to be unveiled at Peel, but when the engines arrive to see the statue, they are at Abbey. * A brakevan should have been added to Thomas' train. * The snow wouldn't have melted that fast. * The narrator states that Thomas arrived at Wellsworth, but it was actually Sodor Shipping Company. Also, Michael Brandon forgets to say the "S" in the station's name. * In the US narration, the term "trucks" is used. Gallery File:ThomasandtheStatuetitlecard.png|Title card File:ThomasandtheStatue1.png File:ThomasandtheStatue2.png File:ThomasandtheStatue3.png File:ThomasandtheStatue4.png File:ThomasandtheStatue5.png|Percy File:ThomasandtheStatue6.png File:ThomasandtheStatue7.png File:ThomasandtheStatue8.png|Cranky loads the statue onto the flatbed File:ThomasandtheStatue9.png File:ThomasandtheStatue10.png File:ThomasandtheStatue11.png|Cranky File:ThomasandtheStatue12.png File:ThomasandtheStatue13.png File:ThomasandtheStatue14.png File:ThomasandtheStatue15.png File:ThomasandtheStatue16.png File:ThomasandtheStatue17.png File:ThomasandtheStatue18.png|Emily, Gordon, Percy, Thomas, Henry, and James File:ThomasandtheStatue19.png|James, Henry, Thomas, and Percy File:ThomasandtheStatue20.png File:ThomasandtheStatue21.png File:ThomasandtheStatue22.png File:ThomasandtheStatue23.png File:ThomasandtheStatue24.png File:ThomasandtheStatue25.png File:ThomasandtheStatue26.png File:ThomasandtheStatue27.png File:ThomasandtheStatue28.png File:ThomasandtheStatue29.png File:ThomasandtheStatue30.png File:ThomasandtheStatue31.png File:ThomasandtheStatue32.png File:ThomasandtheStatue33.png File:ThomasandtheStatue34.png File:ThomasandtheStatue35.png File:ThomasandtheStatue36.png File:ThomasandtheStatue37.png File:ThomasandtheStatue38.png File:ThomasandtheStatue39.png File:ThomasandtheStatue40.png File:ThomasandtheStatue41.png File:ThomasandtheStatue42.png File:ThomasandtheStatue43.png File:ThomasandtheStatue44.png File:ThomasandtheStatue45.png File:ThomasandtheStatue46.png File:ThomasandtheStatue47.png File:ThomasandtheStatue48.png File:ThomasandtheStatue49.png File:ThomasandtheStatue50.png File:ThomasandtheStatue51.png File:ThomasandtheStatue52.png File:ThomasandtheStatue53.png File:ThomasandtheStatue54.png File:ThomasandtheStatue55.png File:ThomasandtheStatue56.png File:ThomasandtheStatue57.png File:ThomasandtheStatue58.png File:ThomasandtheStatue59.png File:ThomasandtheStatue60.png File:ThomasandtheStatue61.png File:ThomasandtheStatue62.png File:ThomasandtheStatue63.png File:ThomasandtheStatue64.png File:ThomasandtheStatue65.png File:ThomasandtheStatue66.png File:ThomasandtheStatue68.png File:ThomasandtheStatue69.png File:ThomasandtheStatue70.png File:ThomasandtheStatue71.png File:ThomasandtheStatue72.png File:ThomasandtheStatue73.jpg File:ThomasandtheStatue74.jpg File:Statue.jpg|A picture from the episode on a calendar Episode File:Thomas and the Statue - British Narration|UK narration File:Thomas and the Statue - American Narration|US Narration Category:Season 9 episodes Category:Episodes